Asakura Christmas
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Hao is alone for the holidays and decides to see yoh i suck at summaries story is WAY better.
1. Carols and Hao's homecoming

Hao felt alone.

"My Baka brother and his pathetic friends are probably singing carols and all that shitty crap…" Hao muttered wishing hopelessly for at least one comrade.

Mari had gone home to her family, as did the others.

Hao how ever had a family that's true, but the fact his family hated him ruled out the possibility of going somewhere to give out presents and act like a complete Baka himself.

Hao sighed. "Would Yoh and the others accept me if I were to go there for Christmas?" Hao wondered.

He leaned back and stared at the sky listening to the carolers from the village below.

"Deck the halls with Boughs of holly, Falalalalalalalala!"

"What halls?" Hao thought.

" 'Tis the season to be jolly, Falalalalalalala!"

"With whom?" Hao Inquired.

"Now we don our gay apparel, Falalalalalalalala!"

"Hmmm…" Hao whispered lost in thought as he listened to the carol.

"Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol, Falalalalalalalala!"

"…"

"See the blazing Yule before us, Falalalalalalalala!"

Again Hao was speechless…

"Strike the harp and Join the chorus, Falalalalalalalalala!"

"Follow me in merry measure, Falalalalalalalala" the carolers sang in the distance and Hao could no longer hear the beautiful song.

Hao smiled a bit, and mind you his smile was a BIT…O.K. A LOT freakier than Faust's.

"I'm going to drop by and see Yoh… I haven't seen him in a while…" Hao said but noted to make a 'Good' impression he'd need some green, red, and yellow lights, and two Christmas decorative balls, one green and the other red, he'd ALSO need some red and green hair die…. With some other things...

At the Asakura Residence

Yoh Choked back a laughing fit, Horo-Horo had DONE IT AGAIN!

The beast from the east as she was most commonly called at school had JUST finished putting up the tree and Horo-Horo clumsily tripped over a box of Tinsel and knocked over Anna's work of "art".

"I SLAVE AWAY AT THIS TREE EVERY SINGLE FRIKKEN YEAR JUST SO YOU DUMB ASSES DON'T HAVE TO! I SUGUEST YOU GET THIS RESET UP BEFORE I COME BACK FROM THE STORE…OR ELSE!" the "Beast" yelled.

When Anna had gone Yoh, Horo-Horo, and Ren, who Jun was making stay while she visited their father, Reset up the tree and made it look Very pretty, Just for Anna.

An Hour and a half-later Anna came screaming through the door with a bag full of gifts.

"Anna what's up you look like you just saw Faust!" Yoh asked his fiancée.

"I Sure as hell may have… Look out the window Yoh…" Anna said in a really high and squeaky voice as she dashed off to her room.

Confused off their minds Yoh, Ren, and Horo-Horo looked out the window.

Upon seeing what they saw Ren and Horo-Horo collapsed on each other laughing. Yoh however went to the door to greet their guest.

Hao rang the doorbell and Yoh answered. "Merry Christmas Yoh!" Hao said with a Grin not minding he looked like a Christmas tree himself.

Yoh recovered slightly and invited his older twin inside because of the cold…and his older brother's habit of not wearing a shirt, even in cold weather.

Hao Asakura had died one side of his bangs green and the other red. The side that had the red bangs that ear had a green ornament in it and the green side had a red ornament. Instead of his belts, he had Christmas lights… the thing that really took the cake was the Elf hat he was wearing…

Yoh tried desperately not to laugh but then noticed Hao wasn't wearing his regular boots but in fact Santa style shoes, Yoh upon seeing the shoes fell to the floor laughing and even the teased joined in.

"This is going to be a good holiday…" both Yoh and Hao thought as the laughing twins gave each other a hug.

**READERS! NOTE ON HAO'S STRANGE DRESSINGS! I took the X-mas Hao from 6-days of Christmas, a fan fic I enjoyed so much I HAD to put the Hao in here… but the thought of him doing it to himself is just plain side ripping! I added the hat and Boots so I didn't copy the whole thing but that reminds me too I think in the same fic HH knocks over the tree on Anna Hmmm…. I wonder…. Laughs I love these ideas and sometimes my mind just pops them in a story and I got in BIG trouble one time for not saying I did so….. so if you are the Auther of "6 days of Christmas" I'm sorry for stealing your idea but I simply couldn't keep it out so…. Gomen nasai!**


	2. Presents and Confessions

Yoh and the others got them-selves together just as Lyserg who had gone to the bathroom and Tamara who had been washing dishes came into the room.

To Everyone's horror even Lyserg's, Hao rushed out side with his Faust-like-grin still stapled on his face.

"Pinch me Yoh…." Lyserg said blinking at where Hao had been standing.

"Nope… he's real…." Yoh said wondering what his older twin was up to.

Lyserg fell over laughing his ass off. "What the hell possessed Hao to have a fashion crisis?" the green hared shaman asked.

Before Yoh could answer Hao dashed back in pushing Anna in front of him.

Everyone stared Anna was dressed (Actually forced to wear…(See 6-days-of-christmas for details)) in a Santa suit and Hao was carrying a sack obviously filled with gifts.

If Lyserg's laughing fit hadn't already stopped then explain why he was now rolling on the floor laughing is ass off still?

Hao made the others sit in a semi circle around Santa-Anna still grinning.

"OH GOD! HAO GOT US PRESENTS?" Lyserg asked in shock as his laughing fit wore off.

"Yes my lovely friend… I did! I got a special one for you Lyserg!" the Pyro shaman said his grin was making everyone nervous.

Anna handed out the gifts here's what order they got presents, and what their comments were as well as what they got:

Yoh: "Purdy…" Yoh had gotten a pair of orange light up head phones that made you dizzy if you stared at the lights too long, which is why he fell over with dizzy signs for eyes.

Lyserg: " **opens gift slowly** OK…" Lyserg had gotten a sparkling diamond Pendulum, some thing the dowser really liked, but wondered if Hao expected him to harm him after giving such a nice gift.

Ren: "Lets see what the dult got me…" Ren had gotten polish for his Sword. 'Does that idiot want me to use this on him then polish my sword?' the Chinese shaman asked him self.

Tamara: "Hmmm…." Tamara had gotten a really nice gift of pink sparkly socks. She put them on just to be nice, Horo-Horo wolf whistled and Anna had to suppress giggles.

Horo-Horo: "What the… YEAH!" the blue hared shaman had gotten some snow boarding passes, and in his happy fit he waltzed (quite literally) over to Hao and hugged him.

Anna: "**winces and opens present** WHAT THE HELL HAO! YOU SWORE NOT TO TELL?!?!" the itako screamed.

Hao smiled a little more toward the sane side. " It's just a game Anna…" the Pyro said he had actually forgotten the things he did LAST Christmas.

Yoh wondered what was going on and peered into the box… "Yu-Gi-Oh: the False Bound Kingdom." Yoh read aloud.

Anna sighed. "OK I confess I STILL watch cartoons when you people aren't around, and like Hao caught me last Christmas, I DO play video games." The itako said and glared at Hao.

Yoh dashed into the other room and grabbed his present for Anna. "Come on open it! I've been waiting for you to say why you had a DDR set in you closet." Anna glared and opened the present. It was a new Game Cube (a system she didn't already have) along with the collectors Edition of Zelda. "Yoh you little spy…" Anna said and shook her head smiling.

READERS: Last Christmas their referring to was the Christmas in 6-days-of-Christmas Written by Chibi-Queen-Anna-Asakura. And I recently got Yu-Gi-Oh The False Bound Kingdom and Collectors Edition of Zelda for X-Mas so I'm happy and I think Anna likes them too…. **Anna, Bells, and me take turns playing the original Zelda on Game Cube **FYI- I didn't intend on making this the sequel to Six days of Christmas but you know how my mind works…. **Lyserg pops up with a diagram of my head he's dressed like a professor.** Lyserg: she reads something and it gets stored in her memory, **points to my brain,** when in her memory she messes the idea up some how and uses it… **puts diagram away** that my fellow Baka's is how her mind works… **Horo-Horo raises a hand** Horo-Horo: Uh… so she could screw me up like she does other things? **Lyserg nods and Horo-Horo has a pink frilly dress put on him** Horo-Horo: WHAT THE!!!!! Lyserg: I told you so…


End file.
